The Hanged Gang
The Hanged Gang is the Fifth case overall in Parinaita and also the fifth case to take place in New World's Point. Plot After the team solved the murder in Tomb of Metal. The team got the news that someone had died in the Anti Norope's Room. Larry and the player went there and they found the dead body of Jordan Ryans. They started to investigate right away and found out that Harold was in the same room. They questioned him and later on they made Edward, Simon, Edmon and Sherlock all suspects. After a long investigation it was confirmed that the killer was Sherlock Garden and she murdered Jorden because she didn't agree with what he said about gay marriage and the fact that the Norope gang told her to and threaten to kill her family if she didn't. The judge, after hearing what she has to say, sentenced her to 20 years behind bars. After arresting Sherlock. They went to see Edmon and helped him with his problems, Giving flowers to Edward Looper Rochester, and Edmon thanked them and left. The chief also wanted the player to look at the Anti-Norope's Room, They then heard a fright happening between Francis and Duncan and they told them to say away. But they wouldn't listen this time and a few hours later. They told the news that there was going to be a gang war. They found a location and went there...To end the gang war once and for all... Summary Victim: * Jordan Ryans (Found hung in the Anti-Norope's Room) Murder weapon: * Hanging Killer: * Sherlock Garden Suspects Profile: * Can tie Knots * Knows Spanish * Is Rich Profile: * Can Tie Knots * Knows Spanish Appearance: * Has Keys Profile: * Knows how to Tie Knots * Is Rich * Knows Spanish Appearance: * Is 5'6" Profile: * Knows how to tie Knots * Is Rich * Knows Spanish Appearance: * Is 5'6" Profile: * Knows How to Tie Knots * Is Rich * Knows Spanish Appearance: * Has Keys * Is 5'6" Quasi-Suspect Crime Scenes Killer's profile * The killer Knows how to tie Knots * The killer knows Spanish * The killer is rich * The killer has Keys * The killer is 5'6" Steps Chapter 1: Hanging Low * Investigate Anti's Norope's Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Plaque; New Suspect: Harold Looper Rochester; Victim identified: Jordan Ryans) * Question Harold Looper Rochester about being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Investigate Anti's Norope's Room; New crime scene: Harold's Room) * Investigate Harold's Room (Prerequisite: Harold's Interrigation; Clues: Handkerchief, Toy chest) * Examine Handkerchief (Result: Water) * Examine Broken Plaque (Result: Name; New Suspect: Simon Wind) * Examine Toy Chest (Result: Photograph) * Examine Photograph (Result: People; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Ask Simon about his job (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Plaque) * Tell Edward Looper Rochester about his friend's passing (Prerequisite: Examine Photograph) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots; Murder weapon filed: Hanging) * Analyse Handkerchief (03:00:00; Attribute; The killer knows Spanish) * Examine packets (Result: Bomb with death threat; All tasks before must be done first) * Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Under the Streets * Examine Bomb (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Location; New crime Scene: Underground room) * Investigate Underground room (Prerequisite: Examine Bomb; Clues: Broken photo, Letter) * Examine Broken photo (Prerequisite: Investigate Underground Room; Result: Young people) * Analyse Young people (8:00:00) * Examine Letter (Result: Finished letter; New suspect: Edmon Parinaita) * Question Edmon Parinaita about the letter (Prerequisite: Examine Letter; Profile Updated: Edmon can tie knots) * Ask Harold Looper Rochester about the old photograph (Prerequisite: Analyse young people; Profile Updated: Harold Can tie knots and Knows Spanish; New crime scene: Fireplace) * Investigate Fireplace (Prerequisite: Harold's Interrogation; Clues: Burning wood, Necklace, Paper) * Examine Burning Wood (Result: Broken Black rod) * Examine Necklace (Result: Name; New suspect: Sherlock Garden) * Examine Paper (Result: Green paper) * Question Sherlock Garden about the necklace (Prerequisite: Examine Necklace: Profile Updated; Sherlock Knows How to Tie Knots) * Ask Simon Wind about his rod (Prerequisite: Examine Burning Wood: Profile Updated: Simon Knows Spanish and can tie knots) * Analyse Green Paper (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is rich) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Golden Justice * Go and check that Edward Looper Rochester is alright (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Edward knows how to Tie Knots and is Rich, Edmon is rich) * Investigate Wooden boxes (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Gold Bars, Ripped photo) * Examine Gold Bars (Result: Image) * Examine Ripped Photo (Result: Edward, Edmon and Jordan) * Analyse Gold Bars (06:00:00) * Ask Edmon Parinaita about the image (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Photo; Profile Updated: Edmon and Edward knows Spanish, Harold and Sherlock are rich) * Question Sherlock Garden about the gold bars (Prerequisite: Analyse Image; Profile Updated: Sherlock Knows Spanish) * Investigate chairs (Clues: Rope, Broken Badge) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Fixed Badge) * Analyse Fixed Badge (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has keys) * Examine Rope (Result: Fiber) * Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") * Take Care of the Killer * Move onto Mysteries of the New World (5/6) (1 Star) Mysteries of the New World: Watch Your Step! (5/6) * See what Edmon Parinaita needs (Available after unlocking Mysteries of the New World (5/6); Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Underground Room (Prerequisite: Edmon's Interrogation; Clue: Flowers) * Examine Flowers (Result: Note) * Examine Note (Result: Symbols) * Analyse Symbols (06:00:00) * Take the flowers to Edmon Parinaita (Prerequisite: Analyse Symbols) * Let Edmon Parinaita see Edward Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Edmon Interrogation; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Anti Norope's Room (Available after Unlocking Mysteries of the New World (5/6); Clues: Harold's calling card) * Ask Harold about the calling card (Prerequisite: Investigate Anti Norope's Room) * Investigate Harold's Room (Prerequisite: Harold's Interrogation; Clues: Gang's Knife) * Examine Knife (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (Result: Francis's Blood; New Quasi-Suspect: Francis Winyard) * Question Francis Winyard about his blood (Prerequisite: Analyse Blood; Reward: Ginger hair) * Ask Duncan Newton about the attack (Prerequisite: Francis Interrogation) * Investigate Fireplace (Prerequisite: Duncan's Interrogation; Clue: Map) * Examine Map (Result: Location) * Analyse Map (09:00:00) * Move onto the next case (0 Star) Trivia * The title of this case is a refurrange to a "hanged parliament". Which is where no parties win a Election. * This is one of the case to have a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Suspect. * This case has two suspects whom has appeared in another case. * This is one of the cases that have a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Victim. Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point